Pokemon: The Next Generation- Episode I: The Adventure Begins
by mjpc26
Summary: Journey with 9 young trainers as they leave Pallet town with nothing but a backpack with some gear and a new Pokemon friend by their side. Rivals form, Romances Bloom, and Friendships Grow. These young kids must choose their own path and forge their own destiny. Whether that may be to become Pokemon Master or to Catch them All, who knows? (My First Work)
1. Before Reading

Although this is set in the Pokemon Universe (yes the same one of the Anime/ Manga/ or Games) this will not be following any of the major protagonist from those series. The only familiar characters will be Gym Leaders, Public Officials, and good Ol' Professor Oak. This story that you are about to read is set in Beautiful Kanto, and you will be following 9 trainers (although more or less you'll be focusing on a few of those 9). Kanto is pretty much the same as you might remember, 8 badges, many cities, Indigo Plateau, Team Rocket every once in a while, however there are Pokemon from Generation 1 (Kanto), Generation 2 (Jhoto), and Generation 3 (Hoenn) [mainly Generation 1 and 2 though]. The world is a little more different and slightly more realistic: Drinking age is 18 (you can get away with it while younger though), smoking is legal in some areas, and the world is a little more violent. Instead of having nine 10 year old with pets that can breathe fire, I've changed the Pokemon trainer a bit. Now: every 5 years kids who are interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer, between ages of 15-19, go to Pallet town and live with the Kanto Professor (Professor Oak) for a year. There they will learn about Pokemon, surviving on their own, get an education, how to cook, clean, and many other tasks that they will need to survive on their own. This half decade is the largest number of kids that Kanto has ever seen (9). After their year under Oak's teaching, each kid will receive their own starter Pokemon, 15 poke balls, 3 potions, and a few other tasks however, they also receive a Pokedex. Think of the Pokedex as a cool smart phone. They will be able to see where the other 9 are, statistics about their Pokemon, it's a phone, it has maps, information about cities, information about Pokemon, and other stuff which I'll mention later. Pokedex can be given in two ways the wrist Pokedex or the hand held one (like ash's or red's in the original series. The 9 characters will not always be together. Some prefer to travel alone, some travel in pairs others in groups. They have different connections with the others and will often meet up at cities (not always all 9 but sometimes) All have different goals. I think you get it. Anyways here are the 9 characters you will follow and some information about them: (The information is after the year living with oak)

- Jason Pediger (if there was one main character this would probably be it) (male 19) - Squirtle

+ Jason is a young man who is very caring toward Pokemon and those who he is close to. His favorite type is water yet he is knowledgeable enough to create a wide variety of type with him and his Pokemon. He usually travels alone but from time to time he will travel with some of the other 8. Richard is his rival, as the both strive to be Pokemon masters and to win in the Indigo Plateau. Jason also hate how Richard thinks so highly of himself (I think we are all familiar with that type of relation). Due to his father leaving his mother and him he has had to act as the man of his house (he is from Cinibar Island) and gets frustrated or quickly angered when his man-hood is challenged. Has a crush on Hannah, as the two of them got close during their time at Oak's. He looks up to Oak as a father figure and wants to try and help Oak by documenting every Pokemon possible. Had an older brother but died by Team Rocket's hands so he hates Team Rocket. His other goal is to take down their criminal organization. He loves a good beer

- Hannah Blackbird (Female 18)- Chikorita

+ Hannah's goal is to become a gym leader, like her mother who passed away a year before she left for Oak's. She also hates Team Rocket because her biological father was part of them and raped her mother (creating her) she hates how Team Rocket put so much pain into her and her mother's life. She is from Saffron City. She studied under Sabrina for the year her mother was gone and Sabrina was a caring older sister figure in her life. Although the memories still give her pain she learns to move on thanks to Sabrina. Her rival is April. Although they are actually quite close and care for each other they have a slightly twisted relationship. Which of their Pokemon are stronger? Who has more Pokemon? Who is hotter? One of her goals is to find her biological father and kill him, all she knows is that he has a scar on his right arm and that he has Nidoking. She is confused about her own feelings towards Jason.

- April Lovegate (Female 18) Torchic

+ April is from Celadon City. She had always looked up to Erika (the gym leader) and hope that one day she can become strong enough to take over the Celadon City Gym. Although she loves grass type Pokemon she also loves other Pokemon especially fire, which she feels represents her soul. Her rival (as mentioned above) is Hannah. They have a very twisted relationship; they love and care about each other a lot but they get very competitive. Hates team rocket for what they did to her best friend's mom (Hannah). She although had a very normal life, is very excited to go out on her journey. She knows that Hannah has a confusing crush on Jason so she flirts with Jason a lot. She travels alone but has constant contact with the whole group of 9 via their Pokedex. Plan to meet Hannah at every Gym and has a battle with her before the gym, they heal and then they each try to get a badge.

- Richard Birch (Male 20) (Related to Professor Birch in Hoenn)- Bulbasaur

+ Richard is a good person but is very haughty and likes to pick on the other guys for not knowing as much about Pokemon as him. He lived in Hoenn up until about 4 months until everyone went to Oaks by then he moved to Pallet Town so that he could learn under Oak. He is related to Professor Birch (Grand-son) and he was taught a great deal by Birch so was very knowledgeable before coming to Oaks and would often try to show off. Besides being a show off and kind of a douche to the other guys he is actually a great trainer and his goal is to become professor himself, after becoming the best trainer. Although many people see him as his rival, he only sees Jason has his rival. He is very handsome, and will often be very smooth with the ladies. He knows how to treat Pokemon. Richard lost his little brother in a car crash caused by Team Rocket. The person he is nicest to his Brandon Cowler because they would've been about the same age and their attitudes are similar.

- Brandon Cowler (Male 16, just made the age cut)- Mudkip

+ Brandon just made the age cut, he turned 15 about 5 days before he had to leave for Oaks. He is very close with his brother (a year older) and they are a great tag team together. They decide to travel together. Always looking out for each other. Although because he is young he is quite immature and has his older brother constantly looking out for him making sure he doesn't do something stupid. His brother and he come from a divorced family where they were separated except for major holidays such as winter and summer breaks. The divorce was harsh and it happened to him at the age of 9. He lives with his mother while his older brother lived with his father (who may or may not work for Team Rocket) Besides his brother he really looks up to Richard who was always nice to him because he reminds Richard of his older brother (he does not know this)

- Christopher Cowler (Male 17) Treeko

+ Christopher loves his little brother and is very protective. He insisted on the partner traveling. After his parents got divorced and he was forced to live with his father, whom he rarely saw, he always thought about his little brother and was very ecstatic about seeing him. Although his father did love him very dearly he was just not around very often. He doesn't mind people making fun of him but if his little bro gets hurt or cries (which doesn't really happen now at this age) he will kick their ass. Christopher smokes cigarettes, which his little brother disapproves of. Both of their goals are to be together (which is why they decided to do the Oak Pokemon Trainer Program (OPTP) they wanted to get away from their distant parents and be together. They are both from Fuchisa City however, their father and Christopher moved to Saffron City. He knew of Hannah, but they were never close/ friends until Oak's

- Sasha (Surge) Stoner (Female 19)- Totodile

+ Sasha is a young girl who wants to be a strong Pokemon trainer. She didn't grow up with parents but lived in Viridian city foster homes until she was adopted by Lt. Surge of the Vermillion City Gym. By age 10 she became tough as nails. Although she still looked attractive and had many feminine aspects she was taught how to not need parents. Her goal is to become a Pokemon Master and become a member of the Elite Four and represent electric type Pokemon like her adoptive father. She loves her father and won't take any negativity towards Lt. Surge. She travels with Casey and Natalie. She has a crush on both Casey and Jason. Although she keeps this information to herself. She does have trouble trusting people even her friends since she kept on being moved from several foster homes. However, living in a very prominent male environment (Lt. Surge but no mother) she has a slightly male attitude and is kind of a slut, but the same way that a guy would be a player. She feels that she can always just leave guys but by staying with Casey she is creating confusing feelings.

- Casey Beckman (Male 18)- Charmander + Larvitar

+ Casey, the third in the rivalry of Jason and Richard although it is mainly those two. Richard and Jason both have a high respect for Casey. His goal is to become a researcher of the legendary Pokemon and very rare/ powerful. His favorite Pokemon is Lugia which he saw as a child. His parents are incredibly wealthy people that never really exposed much affection towards Casey. He never really grew up with friends and because of this is quite awkward. He feels abandoned by his parents and sees his charmander as his chance to not make the same mistakes. He is very close with Jason and the two always grab a beer when they see each other. Casey chose the OPTP to try and make friends and escape his parents (who don't even realize he left). His only companion back at his house was his larvitar, making him the only trainer that left Oak's with two Pokemon. He is from Pewter city but through his wealth (which he gave up on after leaving home) he has been able to travel a great deal of Kanto. He travels with Sasha and Natalie.

- Natalie Hodder (Female 17)- Cyndaquil

+ Natalie is a girl who is originally from Jhoto but moved to Kanto when her deceased Mother's Best Friend (Brock of Pewter City) came and realized that the father was an alcoholic man who beat her. After realizing the situation Brock took her away from the father and raised her as a sister/daughter. The family was great until the mother died and the father turned to alcohol for easing the pain. Because of this, She is very distrusting of men and seems to only fully trust Casey (still having trouble with trusting Richard, Professor Oak, Jason, and the Cowler brothers) However, she loves rock type Pokemon because she sees them as a symbol for her freedom and escape from her Father's grasp and into the loving care of Brock. Her goal is to work in Pokemon medicine and Pokemon breeding in Jhoto. She also has a personal goal to face her father at some point but presently does not have the courage. She loves Brock and keeps in touch with him often. She absolutely hates alcohol because she remembers her father being a kind soul at one point and everything changing with alcohol. Although she has able to calm herself when alcohol is around and is able to be friends with those who drink, she still has very negative feelings towards it.


	2. Chapter I: Rivals from the Start

"Jason. Richard." Professor Oak said "Most of the other kids have left towards Viridian City or off into the wild to start training their Pokemon. You two are going to be left behind"

The two trainers just looked at each other in deadlock. Jason's fingers ready at his poke ball however, looking slightly nervous. Richard on the other hand was only staring back, the rest of his body seemed relaxed.

"How about it Rich? A quick battle before we get started? Set the tally for the rest of the journey" Jason spoke with butterflies in his stomach and sweat in his palms. He had never had a real Pokemon battle before. However, that know-it-all just kept getting on his nerves. In addition Jason was really curious to see how well they would each battle with only one Pokemon at a low level.

"Fine, I guess you and your Pokemon might be a good warm up for Route 1, I here there are some interesting Pokemon on the way to Viridian" Richard spoke with a firm and convincing voice. Jason was jealous that he couldn't look that cool and manly. Luckily the girls had already left and it was only the Cowler brothers left.

"Very well" Oak sighed. "This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, no time limit. Each trainer will throw their poke balls in the air on the count of three and then the battle will begin. Is that understood?" Jason and Richard both nodded. As the Professor stated three both trainers threw their Pokemon forward each calling out their Pokemon's name.

"Go Squirtle!" Jason exclaimed as a red beam coming from the pokeball formed the outline then the whole body of the blue turtle.

Richard smiled, seeing the water type pokemon. "Show them whose boss, Go Bulbasaur." Richard stated calmly as the grass type pokemon appeared. "Quickly, use Growl!" The grass type pokemon immediately screeched a high piercing sound making both Jason and his squirtle fall to their knees. Right after though, Jason yelled for squirtle to do his tackle attack.

Both trainers with their pokedex out seeing their pokemon's stats along with the health of their opponent's. Squirtle began to pick up speed and just before his tackled landed Richard ordered his bulbasaur to do one more growl. The piercing sound startled squirtle for just a moment however, a solid tackle was made. Jason excitedly looked at the Pokedex to see the health bar of Bulbasaur drop heavily but was surprised by the little alteration in the health. It was then that Jason remembered the true effects of Growl; lowering the attack of an opponent.

"SHIT!" Jason yelled. "How could I have forgotten. Squirtle quickly turn around and use tail whip. We'll lower his defen-" Before Jason could finish his command Richard had already finished his. "Bulbasaur use tackle, aim for his stomach. It'll be softer than his back. **Critical- Hit**. Squirtle tries to keep his balance from a devastating and unprepared tackle. "Squirtle, buddy can you still hear me?" Jason questioned out of desperation. He may have only known his new friend for a few hours now but he had already bonded with it.

"Squirrrrrttttt?" Squirtle responded with a weak and non-stimulating tone. " You gotta turn around and try and use your tail whip." Jason called out of desperation. Squirtle understood, he shook himself conscious and as bulbasaur was preparing for Richards next attack he charged towards bulbasaur and gave it a few smacks with his tail. "Now squirtle jump back, turn around and tackle it again!" Jason called out, with a positive response from squirtle. Richard had also called out for his bulbasaur to use tackle again. The two pokemon charged at each other and with an incredible force both hit each other. Each staggered back as Jason and Richard saw bulbasaur's health bar begin to drop quite fast. The tail whip had been successful. However, while bulbasaur's health was moved past halfway and began to get low, squirtle had fainted with a health bar of zero. Jason charged onto the field to pick up his friend.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur" Profesor Oak proclaimed. "Now follow me boys, I have a healer in my lab. We need both your pokemon at full health for when you leave." The two young trainers followed their teacher. Richard smiling, and Jason holding squirtle as the small water pokemon began to wake up. "Im sorry squirtle, i messed up big time. We're gonna get you healed up and next time we'll kick some ass." "Squirt, Squirtle Squirt." Squirtle replied with a smile.

"Jason. Richard. We'll see you in Vidridian City, that was a hell of a battle though." Christopher yelled at them as he and his younger brother Brandon began walking towards_ route 1_. "And. Mr. Oak, Thankyou for everything!" Brandon yelled out.


	3. Chapter II: And Poliwag is Caught

The Cowler brothers began walking away from Oak's mansion and onto route one, both of them were very excited to go on their adventure. Especially now that they were away from their parents. Brandon was walking a head of his brother however that made no difference for Christopher, Brandon was so short he could see just as easily. Brandon was a short kid, although he never gave off the persona of being a small person. His hair was always in a mess, his longish blonde hair was always in a bunch as if a sparrow had made a nest in it. The eldest brother wondered if living with mom had made him this way, having a person who tried to always make him happy. Now that Christopher was thinking about it, the only way you could actually sense that they were brothers were their eyes. Both of them had sharp blue eyes, however besides that they looked quite different. Brandon was short while Christopher was an easy 6 foot three tall lad. He had neat brown hair that he would comb to the side. Their choice in style was even different. Brandon always wore his jeans, black shirt, and his jacket with a satchel hanging over his right shoulder. Christopher always made sure to wear his long cargo pants, a tank top, and a unbuttoned shirt with a backpack and cap. Christopher laughed loudly.

"Whats so funny Chris?" Brandon asked with a smile as he tried to push some of his hair out of his eye. "Nothing, just thinking about how we did it." Christopher smiled with sigh "It took a while, and your age almost prevented it but its just you and me now huh?"

"Don't forget about Richard, Jason and the others, we got them too don't we?" Brandon questioned. "of course we do, but i meant we're not with Mom or Pop. Now how about you get a fucking hair cut squirt, you're starting to look like my little sister and not my little bro." Christopher yanked softly on his brother's hair and ran ahead of him as his brother chased him. Both smiling. They ran into a forest near route 1. As they heard rushing water they decided it would be an ideal opportunity to get some water and maybe even find some Pokemon.

As the two were re-filling their water bottles, they heard some splashes and saw a wild Poliwag. "Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking." Christopher's Pokedex said in a quiet robotic voice. "Awww thats so cool...Dibs" Brandon spoke humorously as he got up and got his poke ball holding his Mudkip.

"Go Skippo" Brandon yelled out as a blue and cheery mudkip appeared in front of the Poliwag. With his Pokedex out monitoring health and an empty pokeball in one hand he began his attack to get his first pokemon. He had already sparred with his brother a little so his mudkip was no longer a beginner. "Skippo, use mud-slap" The mudkip tore up the ground underneath and threw the wet mud at the opponent. The poliwag tried to use water gun however, missed. "Great job Skippo, now use tackle attack." The pokemon began charging at the poliwag and smashed into it sending the spiral pokemon back a few feet. "Good job, now's my chance. GO POKEBALL!" Brandon threw his poke ball towards the poliwag and the red light surrounded and then absorbed the pokemon into the ball. The ball rolled around for a little bit and the center of it began blinking red. "Awww Shit, is it still too strong?" Brandon spoke to himself. And then the ball stopped moving and the red light cooled down into a nice white. Brandon's pokedex buzzed. As he checked it, new data on Poliwag appeared.

"Holy Shit, you did it. One day in and a pokemon is caught, what do you think of that. We're gonna arrive in Viridian City and the other 9 aren't gonna have a single pokemon I bet." Christopher excitedly joked around with his astonished younger brother. "I did it, i caught a pokemon. I'm gonna nickname it Spirals. Come on out Spirals!"

The pokeball in the air opened releasing the red transparent light allowing the Poliwag to see the outside world. "Hey there Spirals. My name is Brandon, and this is my partner Skippy." Christopher noticed the connection he had made with his pokemon. Brandon was so easily in tune with nature and pokemon. Two pokemon in one day and all three of them are already best friends. He decided that it was about time that he got a better connection with his pokemon. "Come on out Gex, meet your new friends" Soon after appeared a friendly green Treecko. the Treecko immedielty climbed up Chirstopher's leg and up onto his shoulder. Waving its small green hand towards the Poliwag and a big smile. " Treecko Treecko". Chirstopher was lucky, he found a friendly little guy, and he was going to protect it.

As the two brothers continued their walk towards Viridian city with their three pokemon out joining them, Chirstopher's pokedex begins to vibrate. He recieved a text from Casey (traveling with Natalie and Sasha) with a picture. All of them had already caught a pokemon except for casey who already had two. Natlaie had caught a smiling mankey while Sasha had captured a Caterpie. "Shit." Chirstopher sighed. "So much for being on of the few to only catch a pokemon by Viridian City. Alrighty...Gex lets go catch a pokemon!"

Gex replied with a cheerey "Treecko Treecko"


End file.
